It is well known that snoring is often worse and is often triggered when a person sleeps on his back. Some of the devices for preventing snoring are based on that fact. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,801 of McShane et al. describes an electromagnetic tactile stimulation device worn on a belt for the prevention of snoring. The device is relatively complicated, is uncomfortable and awkward. The device is based on a pressure sensor. One of the disadvantages of pressure sensors is the need of more than one sensor for sensing, in an efficient manner, when the user of the device sleeps on his back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,476 of Brunell et al. describes a body position attitude indicator which activates a buzzer to alert the user when he deviates a set angular amount from a vertical position. The main disadvantage of that device is the usage of a buzzer. If a person is a sound sleeper or hard of hearing, a buzzer is not very effective. A buzzer can also disturb a person sleeping near the user of the device. Another disadvantage of the device is its awkward shape, making it unpleasant to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,525 of Lloyd describes a sleep posture monitor and alarm system which awakes its user when he attempts to sleep in a particular sleep posture. The main disadvantage of this system is that it awakes the sleeper. The sleeper is awakened in order to train him not to sleep on a particular sleep posture.
It is well known that infants can die during sleeping. This phenomena is known as cradle death. Sleeping on the back increases the chance of cradle death. There is a need to awake another person, such as the infant's mother, when an infant sleeps on his back, so that the other person can check the infant and may alter the infants position.
There is a need of an improved apparatus for preventing snoring, of compact size. There is a need of an improved apparatus for preventing snoring, which does not awaken its user or a person sleeping in the user proximity. There is a need of an improved apparatus which wakens a person when an infant sleeps on its back.